The workplace affiliation between an organization and its workers (or the employer and its employees) during much of the industrial age was generally based upon models that can be loosely referred to respectively as paternalism (employer) and loyalty (employee). This model of affiliation has substantially shifted over the last decades, due to variety of societal and economic reasons, to an affiliation based more severely and purely upon the value or yields each party gains, or expects to gain, from the relationship.
However, each party determines and defines the value they seek with significant, if not total, difference. In other words, though successful work relations are based upon each party's reciprocal gain, there are disparate requirements from each party that must be satisfied to form and sustain successful workplace relations. These generally symbiotic relations include severely contrasting requirements of each party that are multi-faceted, some being absolute in nature while others are relative to other options each party may possess at any given moment. Typically the requirements of both parties are fluid and changing with the passage of time.
Formal and mutually compatible perspectives and a responsive means to apply them are sorely missing from organizational method and practice, and equally from personal literacy in today's workplace. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to diagnose, design, deploy, and manage a work role in the context of the complex modern relationship or affiliation existing between the organization and worker, and to assist an organization and worker to fashion an agreement as to the work role.